


Призраки прошлого

by mizuame



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character, Present Tense, fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Банри встречает мальчика, очень похожего на молодого Юки, и начинает следить за его карьерой.
Relationships: One-Sided Oogami Banri/Yotsuba Tamaki, Oogami Banri/Yuki
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Призраки прошлого

Когда Банри впервые видит эту анкету, он сразу откладывает ее в сторону. Пепельные волосы, скучающий взгляд, серые глаза — он словно призрак, вернувшийся из прошлого, разве что серьги не носит. Банри еще не знает, что это за мальчишка, но уверен: он сделает все, чтобы этот подросток стал частью новой группы.

Мальчишка с серыми волосами и серыми глазами простоват, хамоват и ленив, но Банри видит в нем гения. Жаль, он не пишет музыку, зато двигается почти идеально. Его движения завораживают, заставляют Банри задерживать дыхание от восторга. Но на первом прослушивании он старается не выказывать своего интереса, хотя слова рвутся наружу и приходится сжимать кулаки, чтобы ничего не сказать.

Впрочем, протекция и не требуется: он легко проходит первичный отбор и оказывается среди первых пятидесяти. Банри с замиранием сердца следит за тем, как Тамаки обходит соперников и выбивается в лидеры. Заслуги Банри в этом нет: стоило ему увидеть выступление Тамаки, как стало ясно — нельзя оскорблять гения своей проекцией. Все, что он позволяет себе — поменять местами анкеты, обращая внимание директора на этого мальчика.

Тамаки не разочаровывает. Он дерзок, уверен в себе и идеален — у него просто нет шансов проиграть. И Банри с удовольствием наблюдает, как Тамаки становится частью Idolish7, а потом и Mezzo. Он видит, что они с Сого удивительно дополняют друг друга, и наводит директора на мысль сделать дуэт. Сого мягкий, ответственный и разумный, Тамаки доставляет ему немало хлопот, но он не сдается. И, глядя на это, Банри думает, что у него самого с Сого много общего.

Mezzo удивительно популярны. Банри искренне радуется, смотря на их успехи. Он видит в них Re:vale, тот Re:vale, которому не суждено было сбыться: Re:vale с ответственным и надежным Банри, держащим все под контролем, и неудержимым, дерзким Юки, похожим на стихийное бедствие.

Банри наблюдает за Тамаки с восторгом, поддерживает с удивительным рвением и самоотдачей. Но в какой-то момент он понимает, что Тамаки вызывает не только восторг, но и совершенно определенные желания. Раньше он представлял только Юки, но сейчас ему все чаще снится Тамаки, вытесняя образ Юки из ночных бдений и появляясь в фантазиях, что сопровождают Банри в душе.

Это пугает, ведь Тамаки всего семнадцать. Разница в десять лет — настоящая пропасть. Банри не врет себе, он понимает, что у них нет почти ничего общего. Но он не может заставить себя не смотреть, отказаться. Он мечется и не знает, что делать, но потом неожиданно для себя приходит к странному компромиссу: дождаться, пока Тамаки станет айдолом, добьется успеха и только тогда признаться ему. Такой вариант кажется Банри честным и разумным. Когда решение принято, остается только смириться.

Банри ждет, помогает Тамаки по мере сил и надеется только, что тот не найдет себе кого-то, не станет с кем-то слишком близок, един. Он надеется, что Сого уж точно отгонит всех фанаток, не допустит никаких отношений, ведь они мешают работе, а к работе он относится очень серьезно. Банри не может сопровождать их везде, и на Сого вся надежда…

Банри уверен: Сого справится. Но однажды он видит, как Тамаки целуется с Сого в темном коридоре студии. Банри ничего не говорит, только тихо уходит, чтобы не помешать. И он даже не знает, что он чувствует: досаду, радость или облегчение.


End file.
